


Friendfiction: The Smuttening

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Series: Friendfiction [2]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, friendfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friendfiction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, this includes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there was one thing I had imagined that didn't happen. But fuck, I can't wait for it anymore. I need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendfiction: The Smuttening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy-Coated-Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Candy-Coated-Fury).



Jake’s been at my house for a few days now. It’s been a surprisingly comfortable co-existence. Usually I start to get irritable when I’m around people so much, but Jake gives me my space. We both know what it’s like to deal with anxiety, so I’m pretty sure that he’s intentionally giving me room. I give him plenty of private time, too; I don’t care to stress him out.

But one thing we always do is sleep in the same bed. No matter how warm it is or what we were doing before we laid down, we always go to sleep at the same time. Or, at least, I sleep. Jake has insomnia and unfortunately, I don’t think my presence helps at all. At least it doesn’t seem to make him worse, right?

I wake from a wonderful dream in the middle of the night. I’m warm again, which is pretty standard, but this time it’s a different kind of warm. It’s one that starts between my legs and melts my joints. It makes my entire body feel like jello, but _god_ does it feel good. After a moment the languid warmth turns into a soft ache, telling me what my body wants, what my subconscious _needs_.

I find myself turning over to face Jake. Sleeping with my back to him is my standard, since I usually sleep on one side or the other, and my back towards him was just how it fell tonight. He’s a series of blurry shapes due to the lack of my glasses, but I can see that his face is lit up by his phone screen. Not asleep; insomnia strikes again. His headphones aren’t on, and the only sound in the room is my fan and our breathing, so he must be reading. Telling by the fact he didn’t look over when I moved, he’s _definitely_ reading.

There’s another hot feeling between my legs as I shift my weight towards Jake. God, my clit’s so swollen already. It might even be poking out of my hood, and that’s hella rare for me. I scoot closer to Jake and move the blanket so it’s not separating us, then wrap an arm around him and nuzzle into his neck. My breath runs along his skin and I can feel him tense up beneath me. _Now_ I’ve got his attention.

He turns to look, but before he can say anything, I press a gentle kiss to his neck. I know he likes neck kisses; I asked once. His lips part and it’s a physical pain to not kiss them. They’re beautiful. I know you’re not supposed to use beautiful for a man, but still. That’s what they are. His eyes flick down to me, mine flick up to his, and a soft “what’s up?” comes from his lips. Of course, he has to be super casual with it.

“Hold me?” I reply softly. It’s best to go slow with these things, not only to help get myself worked up, but to help him, too. He’s used his perfect hands to rub my shoulders and I can only imagine the way they’ll feel in my pussy. Soon I won’t have to imagine them.

It only takes him the span of a breath to put his phone down and turn onto his side to face me. An arm goes around my waist and the other goes to support his head. We’re sharing our breaths now, and part of me wonders how we can breathe in such close proximity and not get an overload of CO2 or a lack of oxygen. Diffusion, I guess.

We’re in pitch black at this point, so I lean back and grab my battery operated moon. It’s about the size of a softball but provides this really nice, kind of blue-ish light. It illuminates the room just enough so we can see most of the outlines and features of each other. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, keeping my touch oh-so gentle. I don’t want to pull any knots and hurt him; hurting him is the last thing I want to do.

My being so quiet is unusual for us. Usually I chat with him, ask what he was up to. “You okay?” His voice is soft and still, careful to not scare me. He probably thinks I had a dream about Aidan, or another, more vague nightmare. But it’s none of the above choices.

“Yeah, but… my belly hurts, Jake.”

His eyes widen and he quickly sits up, about to leave to go get medicine. “I’ll go get you som--” He’s cut off by my arms wrapping around his belly and my lips against his neck, whispering, “not that kind of hurt.” His cheeks flush, I can feel the heat coming off of him, and he stutters out a little apology. He always does that: apologizes when he doesn’t need to. But I don’t mind. It’s just part of who he is at this point.

I kiss just below his ear and loosen my grip, but as I pull away, my teeth graze his ear. Ah, his one true weakness. A shudder runs down his body and I’m pretty sure I’ve got him hooked. “Help me?” He sinks onto the bed next to me, and I pull him back down to lay down. He holds me like he was, and I press kisses to his Adam’s apple. “Please, Jake. Make me feel good. I need it.”

“...alright.” He’s not hesitant so much as shocked, I think. I’m sure he expected me to ask him for a favor. We’ve talked about it before, many times.

I reach under the blankets and shimmy my pants off, tossing them into the laundry basket before my panties follow. They stay much closer, though, near the side of the bed. Jake moves over me as I work, but instead of beginning whatever he’s going to do to me, he grabs my glasses and gently slides them onto my face. Every one of his features comes into a blue-tinted clarity, and I can’t help but love him. He’s the one person in the world I trust, and he knows I’ll be more comfy with my glasses for more reasons than one.

He gently tugs my shirt up, looking for permission before exposing my chest. He doesn’t take my shirt all the way off, though; he’s remembered that I’m more comfortable and less shy with something at least partially covering my upper half. His lips begin on my cheek, trailing down my neck, to my breast bone, my ribs, over my breasts (he stops a moment to lap at one of my nipples, and while breast and nipple play aren’t my thing, it certainly doesn’t feel bad). He continues down my belly, paying special attention to each of my many stretch marks. His hand travels down while he kisses, grazing against the outside of my thigh before he brings it up and hooks it around his hip. I squeak from the increased pressure on my clit but don’t dare complain; it feels far too good.

His kisses travel farther down and my hands tangle in his hair. Lips press against my knees, many places on the insides of my thighs, including the little dark patches that mark missing tissue, and finally, he presses the gentlest of butterfly kisses to the skin covering my sensitive little clit. I can’t help but gasp and press up at that point. It feels good, even though having him between my legs is kind of intimidating.

His calloused fingers gently spread me open and his breath on my womanhood makes me shiver. It’s the perfect amount of cold to such a warm area. It takes me by surprise when he laps over my clit, and even more so when he latches onto it and starts to suck. I can’t help the cry I let out; the wonderful mix of pleasure and pain is too much to keep to myself. Before I know it, my legs are wrapped around his chest and my hands are tugging at his hair. Caring fingers prod at my entrance, smearing my fluids up towards my clit. I can feel him lap it away before his mouth is entirely replaced by two rough fingertips rubbing circles around my clit. The teasing pleasure is borderline abusive to my receptive little bud. It can’t have been more than five minutes and he’s already got me ready to come for him.

Two fingers from his free hand slip inside me to rub at my g-spot and there’s no opportunity to warn him before I come. Shudders rock my body and broken moans fall from my pale lips. All my blood is between my legs and it’s dizzying as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me. He never stops rubbing, even though I’m writhing from the exquisite pleasure that’s turning to such passionate pain.

He registers my discomfort just as I’m coming down from my high and presses a soft kiss to my opening, then to my clit, before moving back up to lay next to me. It takes a moment for me to catch my breath, then I lean over, grab his hand, and take his dirty fingers into my mouth. I don’t care that they were just between my legs, deep inside me. They felt so perfectly good, and they taste like heaven. The perfect mix of his salt and my sweet, each flavor complimenting the other.

When I’m done his fingers come out with a _pop_ , but I’m still not done with him. My pussy is coming alive again already, begging for more, for something even more satisfying. So I lean up and hurriedly kiss him, licking my flavor off his sweet skin. It’s a taste so wonderful that I pray to the God I don’t believe in that I’ll never forget it.

He’s never been a forward person, so I take the first steps. It’s me who guides his arm around my waist. Me who climbs into his lap and works at his pants. Me who pulls away from our kiss and asks, no, _begs_ him to fuck me. And then, he finally says yes and wraps his other arm around me. The thought of a condom runs through my head, but god, they hurt me without buckets of lube. And I know Jake’s lasting time, I doubt he’ll come inside me. But still, I ask. “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah, in my bag. Get up and I’ll go get it.” I slip off of his lap and watch him head across the room. He tugs his shirt off for me as he does, then shucks his pants. I’ll need his clothes out of my way eventually. It takes a few moments of digging in his bag before he finds what he needs. He returns with a condom in one hand and lube in the other. “Think you need the lube right now?” I shake my head and reach over, wanting to help him put it on. He has me hold it while his hands guide mine in covering him. It feels good to help him, even though the weight of the act we’re doing is starting to make me nervous.

I climb back onto his lap once he’s settled on the bed, but I don’t try to sink onto him yet. He can feel that I’ve gotten tense, nervous. He brushes a stray hair from my face and gives me a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lauren. You know that.”

I give him a half smile back and take a deep breath. “I know. It’s just nerves. I won’t go too far, I promise.” I lean in to kiss him, and his gentle response helps soothe me. Strong hands run up and down my back, silently praising me. It takes a few minutes, but soon I’m ready to go ahead.

I ask him to hold his member still once I’ve gotten it against my opening, then slowly sink down. It’s more difficult because of how I’m atop him, but he rubs my side the entire time. He hurts a little until I’ve reached the widest point, then I easily slide down as far as my thighs and limited flexibility will allow me. Jake’s hands go to my hips and he advises me to put my hands on the headboard. We start to move, and it feels so, so good. But then I go a little too far up and his member slips out of me, slapping against his belly. I let out a noise of frustration but Jake is quick to soothe me, telling me that it’s okay, we just gotta try again. A little slippage is a sign I’m good and wet, which is what we want. So we continue on, and it still feels so good. There’s a couple more slips, and then my thighs start to really hurt. They’re what’s been moving my weight, and they’re not the muscular kind of thighs.

A little huff comes from between my lips as I gently settle down, Jake deep inside me. “Jake, my thighs are getting tired. Can we try something else, please?” There’s no hesitation in his affirmation and he gently turns us over so we’re on our sides, facing each other. I wrap around him as much as possible and give him a kiss, then he starts moving. They’re rough jerks and thrusts that hit deep, in parts of me that I never realized could feel so amazingly good. There’s no end to the moans and whimpers and calls of Jake’s name that fall from my lips. Then he starts to touch my clit and every movement has me either in too much pleasure to speak or enough to borderline scream. I’ve never been so glad that my mom had a stupid boyfriend to hang out with.

My eyes open as I start getting really close, and Jake’s gaze locks with mine. I struggle not to break the bond as I cry out, getting closer and closer to my edge. In one amazing moment my climax comes crashing down on me. A pleased scream broken up by waves of pleasure comes from me, and by the time it’s over, my throat is as sore as my pussy and abused little clit are. Jake is still inside me, and it takes several moments for my mind to clear enough to register that he’s gently kissing my face and rubbing my back, ever so slowly easing me down and back into the real world.

Mumbled, drunken slurs of his name fall from my lips every other kiss, and he hushes me and tells me I’m alright. I end up nuzzling under his jaw with his arms tight around me. I ask him to stay inside me, and he easily concedes. It must feel good for both of us, and though I feel bad that he didn’t come, I don’t have the energy to even attempt to bring him to completion.

And so I lay with him, our naked bodies intertwined with a love only we understand.


End file.
